1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bait dispensers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a poison dispenser for rodents.
2. Description of Related Art
Rodents have long been a pest problem in agriculture. It would be desirable to provide a poison rodent bait station which is simple and inexpensive in design, has a self replenishing feeding area such as from a self-contained bin, and is so configured as to maintain the poison in the feeding area while avoiding spillage to the outside where non-targeted animals and children may gain access to the poison.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,775, issued May 23, 1989, to Sherman describes a spill resistant rodent bait station. The bait station is a box like structure having two portals for the entry and exit of rodents. The device includes a trap door and an inclined floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,069, issued Dec. 16, 1919, to Young describes a poison holder and decoy including rodent passages in a horizontal plate that lead to a bottom storage compartment containing poisoned food.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,326, issued Jul. 13, 1954, to Gardner et al., describes a rodent exterminating device having a base with a floor plate, a hinged cover, and a feeder mounted on the base, thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,364, issued Jul. 12, 1960, to Kelly, describes a boxlike rodent exterminating device having a gravity feeder structure and a lockable rop for refilling.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a gravity flow, dry poison dispenser for rodents for use in homes, barns, factories, and gardens. The dispenser is a box like enclosure with a hinged lid that is filled from the top. The granular poison material flows to a storage area at the bottom as needed. The bottom of the dispenser is inclined toward the back to prevent rodents from spilling the poison in surrounding area. Rodents can access the decoyed poison in the storage area by simply inserting their heads through a hole. Spikes and side mounts are proposed for placement in flower beds and for permanent attachment to walls, respectively.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a box like rodent poison feeder which avoids spillage outside the feeder by dining rodents.
It is another object of the invention to provide a rodent poison feeder as above which is easily replenished with poison.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a rodent poison feeder which self feeds poison from an upper storage area to the dining area as the poison is consumed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a rodent poison feeder as above having an inner lower wall which slopes away from a rodent feeding aperture such that the poison will not be spread outside the feeder by visiting rodents.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.